Captive of the Clown
by Double You Tee Eff
Summary: What happens when Bruce Wayne finds himself in the clutches of the Joker? Rated M for graphic Slash and some cursing.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I just wrote the story.

Review please. Constructive criticism is welcome.

**

* * *

**

**Captive of the Clown**

Bruce Wayne had been on a lunch date when he was kidnapped by the Joker. The green-haired villain had been in the middle of a bank robbery when he happened upon the billionaire. Unable to resist the added mayhem it would cause, the Joker quickly had his hench-clowns ransack the bistro and toss an unconscious and handcuffed Wayne into their van.

Hours later, Bruce woke up to the throbbing in the back of his head. As the grogginess of sleep was overtaken by the consciousness of pain, the billionaire opened his eyes to darkness. The only source of light was a faint glow coming from under the door. In his efforts to reach for the door, Bruce noticed that rope was securing his waist to a chair and that his hands were cuffed together behind his back.

'_Ok, I was captured by the Joker. He can't possibly know I'm Batman, it must have been coincidence. So how do I get out of here without revealing myself?' _Bruce thought to himself as he looked for a way out of the chair. As he focused his eyes on the door, he heard footsteps approaching.

Bright light filled the room as the door swung open. Bruce had to turn his head and squint in order to see the shadowy form enter the room. The halo of green, the glimpse of purple, the familiar snickering, there was no mistaking the man before him as anyone but the Joker.

"Welcome to my, ah, humble abode! Not quite what you're used to, I'm sure," said the villainous clown. With a click, the painted man had simultaneously turned on a table lamp and shut the door behind him. Bruce gave a quick glance to his surroundings, a hotel room by the looks of it, before focusing back on his nemesis.

"Why am I here?" Bruce asked fearfully. While the Batman inside of him raged at the sight of the Joker and the predicament he was in, Bruce realized he had to be his playboy self completely if he had any hopes of keeping his identity a secret. The Joker couldn't make any connections between his two personas or else too many similarities would line up, and then it would be Batman, and not just Bruce Wayne, at the demented clown's mercy.

The Joker sneered at his captive's obvious discomfort.

"Oh, it's nothing personal, Brucey, but I just couldn't resist! You were the icing on the cake." One glance at Wayne's face told him that he didn't make himself clear enough. As the Joker walked a slow circle around his hostage, he allowed his gloved hand to run along the other man's shoulders. When he felt the man flinching, the Joker grabbed a handful of the billionaire's hair and tugged to the side.

"I'm in desperate need of, ah, playmate, ya see," the Joker said against Bruce's exposed ear, earning a shudder from the businessman. "The Batman, he's all well and good, but it's the same game every time. Not that I'll ever get tired of the big ol' Bat, but I, uh, need a little variety in my life. That's where you come in…" Bruce felt a wet tongue run across the edge of his ear and gasped. His heart was filled with terror, with a hint of anticipation.

'_Is he just messing with my mind, or was that a taste of what's to come?' _The hot breath against his exposed neck was sending unexpected signals to the rest of the playboy's body. A short moan escaped his lips before Bruce could stop himself. He could feel his face burning with humiliation.

"Excellent!" the clown exclaimed, suddenly relinquishing his hold of his 'playmate.' Bruce was unable to look his tormentor in the eyes, and instead chose to stare into his own lap. Had he looked up, he would have caught the Joker's hungry stare.

"I do believe there is lots of fun in store for us, Brucey-boy. But please, uh, try to stay put for now. 'Business before pleasure', as they say. I've got to take care of some errands, and then you'll have my full attention, I promise." With a lick of his lips, the Joker removed himself from the room, leaving Bruce to his thoughts.

'_I'm fucked.' _His groin throbbed at the thought. _'And worst of all, I'm getting turned on by the idea.' _Now Wayne was no stranger to homosexual activity, having experimented in his younger days, but never did he think he could be attracted to a man who was a menace to society. _'How pathetic, I think I'm even enjoying being tied up.' _How could he like being at the mercy of a murderer?

The prince of Gotham shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. The Batman in him did not plan on waiting around to see what the Joker had in store. He struggled against his bonds as he scooted the chair towards the bedside table. Maybe there was a cutting edge in the drawer? With his hands behind his back, Bruce was unable to see what he was doing and had to rely on his touch. Opening the drawer after some fumbling, he gingerly felt inside. There was a tube of some sorts, a book, most likely a bible, a notepad, and some pens. Grabbing a pen, Bruce began attacking his bindings with the pointy end.

Bruce had just about freed himself from the chair when he heard a gunshot, followed by yelling that was quickly approaching the room. He stood up on instinct, tearing the last threads of rope from his body as the door opened.

'_Shit,' _he thought. There was the Joker, grinning at the sight before him.

"I must say, I'm impressed with you, Brucey. I didn't think you'd be able to untie yourself, although I don't know what you were planning on doing about the handcuffs." Bruce stood like a deer in headlights, his heart hammering in his chest. As the Joker stepped into the room, Bruce took a step backwards, bumping into the side of the bed.

The Joker closed the door behind him, trapping the playboy. He casually approached the other man, removing his gloves in the process. Bruce sat back on the bed, trying to keep as much distance between himself and his captor. He watched with wide eyes as the Joker tossed his gloves to the floor, followed by his purple coat. When the clown caught his eyes and proceeded to lick his lips, a blush formed on the businessman and forced him to look away. The Joker chuckled.

"No need to be shy, Brucey, I'm gonna take real good care of you." Wayne's blush deepened, but before he could speak out, the Joker had pushed him onto his back and pinned him. A purple-clad knee wedged itself between Bruce's thighs, nestling dangerously close to his genitals. A knife out of nowhere had similarly pressed itself against the wealthy bachelor's throat, causing all of the man's squirming to cease.

"Now, I'm gonna uncuff you, only for a second! But I want you to be a good boy and behave. Good boys get rewarded, and, ah, bad boys get punished, if ya know what I mean." Joker rubbed his knee against the other man's crotch to emphasize his point.

"Y-yeah, I'll be good…" Bruce responded. Desire was pooling in the pit of his stomach. He was mentally berating himself at his compliance and eagerness, but what other choice did he have? He couldn't help that his body was reacting, nor could he find any sort of weapon that would give him a fighting chance against the other man. Batman hated his acceptance of the situation, but Bruce was desperate to survive the encounter and was willing to ride out whatever the Joker had in store for him.

The Joker practically purred before unceremoniously flipping the billionaire over. A clack was heard before the Joker dragged his captive up to the headboard. Wayne just realized that his hands were free before another clack sounded. He looked down and saw that his right arm was now connected to the headboard.

'_At least it's an improvement in mobility,' _Bruce thought, _'but now I'm stuck to the bed…' _He also noticed that he was alone on the bed, so he twisted around to see where the Joker had gone.

The maniac in question was busy undoing his shirt, his vest already unbuttoned. The leer on his face was enough to make Bruce's cock twitch.

"You want a little show? Get your money's worth?" the Joker teased. He took the gulp from 'Brucey' as a yes and proceeded to slowly undo the rest of his buttons, each one trailing closer to his groin. The clown giggled to himself as he pulled his shirt open, revealing the fit body underneath. He was nowhere near as cut as Bruce, but he was definitely not the scrawny figure that was expected. Shrugging out of his shirt and vest, the Joker came back at Bruce, knife in hand.

The wealthy hostage had been staring intently at the Joker until the flash of metal came back. Once again, he shied away from the other man's touch, afraid of what he intended to cut.

"Oh, don't be such a fraidy cat, I'm not gonna bite. Or at least, you're, ah, gonna like it when I do," promised the Joker. When Bruce had pressed his back against the headboard and ceased to move, the Joker continued his advance. With a few slices, Bruce's shirt and pants were in ribbons. Tugging the ruined clothes off, the Joker smirked at the other man. Apart from his boxers, socks, and shoes, Wayne was completely vulnerable.

"Lose the rest of it, sweet cheeks," the painted man said with a lick of his lips. Bruce complied, removing his shoes and socks, but paused at his boxers. He glanced over to the Joker and saw that he had done the same with his footwear, but left the pants on. They were undone, Bruce could even see a flash of pink underwear, but the Joker was now waiting on him. Green eyes narrowed, and Bruce took the cue and gingerly pushed the elastic waistband off his hips, revealing his erection, and down to his ankles before kicking them off completely. Bruce had never felt so exposed in his life, and only blushed deeper when he heard the wolf whistle from the other man.

"Daddy likes what he sees…" growled the Joker before climbing onto the bed. The clown grabbed his prisoner's legs and yanked hard, pulling the man down across the bed and under the Joker.

"Now let's play," Bruce felt against his ear. He groaned as ruby red lips attacked his neck, licking, and sucking, and marking the skin. He barely noticed when his free wrist was pinned down above his head, or when a familiar leg rubbed up against his cock. Bruce rubbed back, hating himself for having no control but unable to stop.

The Joker trailed kisses along a strong jaw-line before claiming the billionaire's mouth with his own. Bruce returned the kiss with enthusiasm, his brain shutting down as his body demanded attention. Bruce couldn't remember why this was such a bad idea when a skilled hand began tugging on his cock. The voice of Batman was drowned out by desire.

He gasped for air when the Joker finally pulled away. The green-haired man reached over to the side table draw to pull out the tube Bruce had felt earlier, which he could now see was lubricant. The Joker squeezed the contents onto his index finger before tossing the tube to the side. Bruce, eager for more, raised his knees and spread his legs apart, offering easy access to the other man.

His eyes screwed shut when he felt a cool finger press against his asshole, before sliding in. The finger wiggled back and forth before it was joined by a second digit. Wayne had to bite his lip when the Joker began scissoring his fingers inside him; it was uncomfortable to say the least. But when those fingers pressed against his prostate, he was biting his lip in pleasure rather than pain.

"Don't hold it in, lemme hear your pretty voice," coaxed the Joker, massaging the other man's sweet spot. This time Bruce did cry out, bucking his hips against the invading fingers. After a few more moments of this sweet torture, the clown removed his fingers, eliciting a whine from his partner.

"Ya know, I never expected you'd be so, uh, enthusiastic to be fucked by me," said the Joker as he pushed his pants and boxers to his knees. "Not that that's a bad thing mind you. In fact, I think I'm gonna enjoy this even more." Reapplying the lube to his swollen prick, the Joker focused his gaze on the other man's face. Bruce was flush and panting, his eyes half-lidded as he silently begged for more.

"I want you to look at me when I enter you. I want to see your face when I take your sweet little ass." Bruce didn't respond immediately, but when he felt a nudge against his entrance, his gaze locked onto the Joker's. With hands gripping firmly onto the other man's hips, the Joker pushed himself forward, sighing contentedly as his dick was enveloped by tight heat. In turn, Bruce winced as his hole was stretched and filled. Satisfied that lube was doing its job, the Joker began thrusting in and out, denying Bruce the opportunity to adjust to the intrusion. The clown watched the other man's face intently, reading his emotions like a book: the initial pain and discomfort gradually gave way to pleasure, and eventually transformed into ecstasy.

Once Bruce was fully enjoying himself, he began to grind back against the Joker, meeting his thrusts to drive his cock deep inside. With a shift in his position, the Joker increased the force and tempo, pounding into the other man hard and fast. With every jab into his prostate, Bruce cried out in pleasure. His hips gyrated forward to meet the other man's thrusts, his eyes glazed over with want. A voice cut through his awareness, commanding the playboy to touch himself.

"Show me how much you're enjoying this," the Joker's words washed over Bruce. His free hand, which had been previously gripping the bed sheets, found his throbbing cock. His eyes threatened to roll back into his head as the sensitive spots on his body were assaulted with sensations. With the clown's prick driving deep into his ass, Bruce was growing painfully close to his release. He furiously pumped at his erection while the Joker pounded into him.

After a few moments of jerking himself off, Bruce brought himself to the edge of orgasm. With a direct thrust to his prostate, the billionaire was climaxing, hot cum spilling over his hand onto his stomach.

"Ah, yeah. That's it," the Joker groaned in pleasure as the body under him tensed, the tightness of the other man becoming almost unbearable. It wasn't long before the Joker's own climax followed, buried hilt deep into the man beneath him. Both men held still, panting heavily as the recovered from their romp. As Bruce relaxed into the mattress, the Joker smiled down at him. The Prince of Gotham didn't notice the cold glint in the other man's eyes, but a chill ran down his spine when the clown spoke.

"My, my, my. What a night, eh Brucey? From the look of things, you had quite a time…" the Joker stared down at the businessman, his eyes narrowing when his gaze was met. The post-coital fog quickly evaporated from Bruce as he gawked at the Joker. Said green-haired man leaned forward, moving in close; his face was lit up with fiendish delight.

"As much as I enjoyed myself, however, I wonder what it'd be like to fuck you in your little bat suit." Bruce's eyes widened considerably as panic set in. _'What?! He couldn't possibly know! Oh of course he does, it was never a coincidence that I was kidnapped. Shit. Shit. Shit. What's going to happen now?' _The Joker just laughed in his captive's face, obviously reveling in his distress.

"You have nothing to worry about, Brucey, or should I call you Batsy? Which do you prefer? Anywho, I told you before, I'm not gonna kill you. No, no, no. I have _much _better plans for you. We're gonna have so much fun…" Psychotic laughter followed. As Bruce lay trapped beneath the clown, the other man's flacid cock still buried inside him, he felt a knot forming in the pit of his stomach. Bruce Wayne knew that there was no hope now. He was at the mercy of the Joker.

The End


End file.
